Percy Jackson - The Betrayed Hero
by ImBoredSoITypeShit
Summary: [Abandoned] Lost. Betrayed. Emotionless. He roams through the darkness. Slaying monsters as he goes. Will he ever return? I just started this, and I am new to this. Please leave reviews!
1. The Beginning of it All

Ten years after _that._ The moment that changed my life forever. The anger I felt on the inside. The amount of hate I felt nearly overpowered my senses. Every time I think of _her_ the urge to destroy floods my senses.

 **Flashback**

 _I was walking to beach, hopefully to see Annabeth there. Oh she was there. She was definitely there. Just not how I expected it to be. I stood behind a tree, listening to the conversation._

 _"When are you going to dump him, Annabeth?"_

 _Who was that? Why didn't I know his voice? Was he a new camper?_

 _"Soon, baby. I promise."_

 _That was definitely Annabeths voice. I felt the water around me. I focused to calm me senses, before I ended up hurting someone. The powers I had were like no other, and I had to remember that._

 _I stormed out of my hiding spot._

 _I recognized the one that was with Annabeth._

 _It was my brother, the newest camper here. That's why I didn't recognize his voice. Faster than the eye could follow I ran forward, and punched him in the jaw. This f*ckers name didn't even deserve to get thought. Let alone mentioned. ( **His name was John Smith.)**_

 _He stood up, clearly surprised. I turned to Annabeth, eyes full of hate and fury._

 _"Why?" I asked in a small voice._

 _"P-p-percy p-please..."_

 _"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"_

 _I reached into my pocket and threw down the box that was for her. To think I was going to purpose to... to... to THIS!_

 _I had recently found out a way to make sure riptide didn't come back to me. I threw it to my brother, and told him to take good care of it. Not an ounce of caring or emotion left. All I had left was a knife. A knife in my belt._

 _I went to Olympus next._

 _I found Athena and decided i'd have a talk with her._

 _"Athena! Where are you?" I yelled._

 _She came out, knowing this wasn't something normal for me to call her out like this._

 _"What is it, Percy?" She asked me._

 _"I've just come to inform you that your **daughter** cheated on me. Also, I want you guys to **NEVER** look for me, as I will not come out unless the world is at stake. In which case, you all can come searching. I don't care. Tell the other gods this. Tell Poseidon in private that the one that she cheated on me with was **my brother**." I spat._

 _Athena stood, awestruck, shocked. Sad._

 _I stormed out of Olympus before anything else could happen._

 **Flashback End**

And now, I wander these woods. Living wild. Living by myself. Living free. Living like nothing else mattered.

Then a arrow pierced my leg.

I turned around quickly, drew the throwing knife from my belt and threw it straight at the person _or_ thing that shot that arrow. It was about to make contact when it... Came back at me! What in the world! I knew I couldn't win this fight. I ran.


	2. The First Battle

What in the world was that? That was a awkward power to have in the wilderness. I looked behind me just in time to notice another arrow.

This one was silver.

"ARTEMIS!" I yelled.

Trees shook. Branches fell.

 **Artemis POV**

The hunters were on the trail of a male. I'm sure they've got him already! I went out to see how it was going, and saw a figure in a dark cloak with his hands by his left leg. Was he applying bandages?

I don't care. This is who we were supposed to hunt. I shot an arrow at the figure, but just before it made contact he dodged it. I stood in shock for a second, before I notched another arrow.

"ARTEMIS!"

That was the last thing I heard before the figure ran up to me too fast for me to even shoot a arrow at him. He pushed me out of the way of a fairly large branch, then disappeared.

I ran back to where my hunt was, to find them looking at a throwing knife that was thrown with deadly accuracy. This was no normal throwing knife. It had carvings on it. Carvings in ancient Greek.

We didn't have time to do this. We had to go back hunting.

"Leave them as they are! We still have not got out target yet!"

We all dashed off, to find out target.

 **Percy POV**

Is there a threat to the world?

I told them never to search for me unless there was. I decided to walk back the way I came.

I ran into The Hunt.

They all notched arrows, let them fly. So disappointing.

I easily dodged them all. One scraped my cloak, another nearly took off my hood.

"Leave now." I said in a powerful tone.

Artemis stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am a man in the woods. Whats wrong with that?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"You should know better than to state that in _MY_ woods, _male_." she spat.

I reached behind me and pulled out my custom made, new sword.

My new sword wasn't even a sword. It was immense. It was a massive weapon.

It was at least 10 feet long, and weighed at least 200 pounds. I still struggled to lift it a little even after wielding it for so long. I pulled it off my back with one arm, and asked in a stern voice. "Do you want to battle?"

All the hunters were awestruck at seeing such a massive sword. The only person that would wield such a large sword should be Ares, but obviously hes not here.

"Who are you...?" They all asked in unison.

"A man in the woods." I responded calmly, a smile on my face.

Artemis stepped forward.

"Lets see if you can use your sword, and see if you worthy to die to _MY_ hunt!"

We crossed blades. She didn't attack very hard, but her movements were fast. My sword could easily break her little daggers she was using. I sliced where she was standing, and she sidestepped it. Barely. She made a small cut on my arm. I just looked at it.

This was annoying me. I put my main weapon away, and pulled out 2 small hunting knives.

"Shall we continue?" I asked in a cocky tone.

She didn't respond. Just as I expected.

I was easily faster than her, and I packed more punch. I cut her arms, legs. Told her to yield.

She didn't. Of course.

I simply left, seeing as this was getting nowhere. I went to my cabin that I had built when I first ran. My home.


	3. The Return to Camp

**At this point, he ran into the hunters and ran from camp half-blood.**

 **What could happen next?**

I left my cabin after treating my wounds. I found a couple of demigods running from some monsters. I quickly killed the monsters and told them to follow me. They didn't quite trust me.

"Come on, why would I save you then kill you or anything else? Come on, i'm taking you somewhere safe."

I think I was ready to return, as well.

I led them to camp half blood.

"If you take another step forward, you will enter Camp Half-blood. You will be claimed by a godly parent by the age of thirteen in this camp, and are protected from monsters while in this camp. If you accept, you can walk in."

They both walked into the camp.

I walked in too.

They all ran up and asked who the two new ones were. Then they looked me.

I grew since the last time I was here. I was at least 6'6, and had a large amount of muscle. I was waiting for people to ask who I was, and why I was here. However, no questions came. There were flashes, and one was claimed by Poseidon, the god of the Sea. The other was claimed by Zeus, god of the Sky. I went to Chiron, and talked to him for a little while. He asked me who I was, and that i'd tell him when I felt like I needed to. Until then i'd be in the woods. Just before I left, I felt something was coming at me. I turned around and it was an arrow. Man, every time I just want to be peaceful a arrow hits me somewhere.

"Whoever shot that arrow, please step forward." I said, in a commanding, powerful tone.

It was that bastard. John Smith.

"Was it you who did this?" I asked him, trying to hide my fury.

"Yes. And I challenge you to a duel in 2 hours at the arena. You think you can come in and act like the boss of this place looking down on everyone, you have another thing coming to you, bud."

Everyone cheered him on. Oh, I remember now. I remember all the reasons I left.

 **Flashback**

 _It was mid day, and 2 of my friends walked up to_ me _and called me a power-hungry, sea spawn trash. I was shocked. What had gotten into them. I looked behind them, and saw the bane of my existence. My lowly brother, John. This man didn't like me one bit. Not a single bit. Ever since he got here hes been spreading rumors about me, saying that i'm weak. I'm not who they think I am. I'm not a hero. I'm not a real person. Hes dropped lies to my friends since the first day he was here. One by one, they all turned against me. Every single one. The only ones still there were the heads of the houses. They knew I would never do such a thing. They knew that from experience. This trash dared to spread rumors about me, but I held myself back. Mainly because if I lashed out at him i'd be in trouble. Everyone would think i'm dangerous._

 _So, instead I took like it a man._

 _He took my fame. My popularity left me, it left slowly, but it left. He slayed a Minotaur. Only one. Then i was forgotten. I was forgotten into the minds of those who cared. Those who I saved multiple times. Those who I cared about._

 _One day, even Annabeth left me._

 ** _Flashback end_**

It was time for the duel. I walked into the arena, and took out my sword. Everyone was dumbfounded, how could someone carry such a large sword with such little effort?

I threw it to the side.

My throwing knives? I got rid of those too.

I got rid of every weapon I had on me.

Except one. My fists. My own very hands. This was going to be great.

Then _he_ walked in. Announced he would win.

"Shall we begin?" I asked him a powerful, deep, respect command voice.

He turned, looked at me with anger in his eyes.

I walked toward him casually. Like I was walking up to a dead deer.

"You dare to take this match lightly, you unclaimed trash?"

He ran at me, and swung his sword. MY sword. Riptide. Seeing it brought back a ton of memories I had long since buried.

I punched him in the jaw. There was enough force in that punch to break a stone wall. He was out cold. I grabbed my weapons, strapped them on, and walked out of the arena.

They were all standing in shock. Surprised that their "godly hero" was defeated. I walked out of the border, and vanished into the night. I wasn't ready to return yet. They were not ready for me to return yet, either.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter for today unless i'm bored. Leave some reviews and tell me what I should do to improve. I'm new. I just started making fan fictions, and i'm not sure if its for me.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**


	4. Heroes Return

**10 Year time skip**

* * *

 **3rd Person**

10 Years after he left the camp. Again. He helped countless demigods get to both the camps. Slayed countless monsters. He even came in contact with The Hunt a few more times. He wondered if he was ready to return yet. Is it time? Were they ready for my return? It didn't matter. He believed they needed him now.

He went with his gut feeling.

He ran as fast as he could, and tried as hard as he could to get there quickly. He didn't plan to be in a rush. But Chiron called upon Iris to show him Perseus Jackson, and she did. Chrion instantly told me to hurry. They were under attack. They needed help NOW.

He ran to camp. As fast as he physically could.

 **1st Person ( Percy )**

I returned to camp to see many monsters inside the borders. All the campers were fighting like it was their last days. I saw even more monsters flood the borders of the strengthened border. What the hell was going on here? I ran into the camp, throwing my knives at the monsters that were about to slay a camper. On the ground slain campers were everywhere. ( _ **For future reference, the name of Percy's massive sword is now Morning Star)**_ I removed Morning Star from my back, and slayed all the monsters nearby. I ran to protect the campers from any further damage. By now the monsters realized who the real threat was, and that threat was me. Then I saw him. On the top of the hill, a being composed of pure darkness. Erebus, the Primordial god of Darkness, I recognized. There were so many monsters that it took a while to kill them all. When I finished my job I glared at this being like it was his end.

He came down to face me.

"What is your name?" He asked me, casually.

"My name... Is Percy Jackson." I responded, with no fear in my voice.

His eyes instantly shot open, showing a sign of recognition. He quickly hid his emotions, and brought out a calm and composed face. He brought his weapon, a sword that looked like darkness itself. Just like him.

"No time for formalities, huh?" He didn't respond. Only glared at me.

Our swords clashed, and then the true battle began. I grinned, finally able to have a challenge.

 **Random camper POV**

A man threw countless knives with pinpoint accuracy, easily saving many of us from our death. We stood, mesmerized by his skill. He hefted his massive weapon with one hand, it had to weigh at least 200 pounds! All the monsters left us alone, and turned to face him easily aware at who the real threat was. He slew them all with relative ease, making sure none of us were hurt as well. Then he looked at the hill. We all did too. We all saw something we hoped to never see. Chiron came out, and instantly told us to run. The man didn't care. He stayed and fought. We all ran, ran away. Ran to stay safe. Chiron led us. Led us to Olympus.

"Chiron! Who was that man!?"

"That man was my favorite student. He saved Olympus twice. He vanished into solitude one day. His name... Was Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 **This is the end of this chapter. Tell me if you guys enjoyed!**

 **PS**

 **I'm not sorry about the cliff hanger.**


	5. The Saviour Returns

**There probably wont be a update from Monday to Thursday. Count for some updates on Friday to Sunday, because i'll actually have time to update it there.**

 **Anyway, I hope those of you who are sticking with this enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

He was fighting Erebus, and the fight was not in his favor. His opponent, being composed of pure darkness, was extremely hard to damage. Then again, he had slain many before this. He was not about to go down to a being composed of pure darkness. This primordial being was going to die. Then I wondered, where were the gods? Where were they while their children were fighting primordial beings, and their army?

I quickly disengaged Erebus, clearly seeing as this fight was getting nowhere. We were both equal in terms of skill, but his power of darkness made the balance tip in his favor. Every time we clashed, our weapons hit each other.

It was time for me to return. This was no trivial matter. This was a matter of the worlds safety.

I escaped form the battle, and ran to the Empire State Building. The man didn't recognize me, but i told him to give me the key. He did, no questions asked. I went up to talk to the gods. As soon as I got there, all I heard was...

" ** _WHO DARES INTRUDE UPON MY THRONE ROOM!?_** " He roared, the sheer power of it knocked me back a foot.

"The savior to this battle, Bolt breath." I spat.

I held no ill feelings towards the Olympians. Only Annabeth and my _brother._

" _ **REMOVE YOUR HOOD, NOW!**_ " He boomed.

I did, not because he told me to.

Because it was time. Time for me to return and help them with a war they could not win.

The gods stood. Awestruck.

"Perseus Jackson. Why do you show yourself now?"

"Camp half-blood was attacked by a Primordial being. His name, is Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness."

"And what did you do while he was there?" He asked me.

Chiron stepped forward, along with all the campers.

"He saved us from certain demise. He slayed every monster that was thrown at him, and stood face to face with Erebus, giving us time to escape. He saved the campers form their deaths, and our camp from destruction. Erebus has awakened. Who is to say the other Primordial's have not? We must prepare for war, because I do not believe Perseus beat Erebus." Chiron stated.

"He went face to face with a Primordial being and survived!?" Zeus asked, clearly surprised.

Now it was _my_ turn to step in.

"Yes. I did. Is there a problem with this?" I said in a bored tone.

"Show me your weapon. Last time I checked, you renounced the use of Riptide long ago." He was definitely curious now.

I took out my weapon. Morning star.

Even the gods were awestruck when they first saw my weapon. Ares looked at me with a look that seemed like respect.

Artemis looked at me as she recognized that weapon. She knew it was me she battled with.

"Why didn't you remove your hood when you battled me!?" Artemis asked in a angry tone.

"It was not time yet".

"But it is time now. It's time for me to return. The world needs my help again. And i'm willing to give it.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Tell me if you guys enjoyed it or not in the review or PM. I'm not sure if I should continue or not, as it doesn't seem like i'm getting much feedback. I need you guys to tell me what I should improve on to fix my flaws. Constructive criticism, please.**


End file.
